


hospital love

by Komei



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Car Accidents, I hope this counts, Limb lose, M/M, blood mention, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/pseuds/Komei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif visits Simmons in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	hospital love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sortofafreelancer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sortofafreelancer).



> I'm sorry I don't know how car crashes or anything works
> 
> this is so bad i'm sorry
> 
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader insensitivepanic

Grif was nearly dead with stress and exhaustion, for he’d been in the hospital waiting room for about forty-two hours for Simmons to get out of surgery.   

 

He wasn’t there when it happened, it was Simmons and Donut. He got the story from Sarge, apparently they were on their way home when they got hit by a drunk driver, their car went swerving and in the end it went up in flames. According to Sarge, Simmons got the worse end of it, coming out with a two limbs they couldn’t save, a broken nose, cuts, and bruises everywhere, while Donut situation was still bad having half his face burned off and a broken arm (along with some cuts and such) Grif couldn’t bring himself to be that worried, Hell, Simmons was his boyfriend and Donut was just a friend he had met through Lopez, plus Doc and Lopez could go comfort Donut.  


 

Grif was only pulled out of his thoughts when a Doctor came and tapped on his shoulder, “Are you the partner of Mr.Simmons?” Grif blinked a few times before nodding, “Yeah that’s me is he okay?” Grif asked, the worry in his voice noticeable, The doctor nodded, pulling a clipboard out, eyes scanning on the paper before looking up, “Yes, Mr.Simmons is going to be fine, you can go check on him if you’d wish.” the doctor smiled before going to check on another patient.  


 

 

Grif shot up instantly, he rushed to Simmons room instantly thanking God that Simmons was still alive. He entered the room, instantly going to the chair that was positioned on the right of Simmons bed, he sat down scooting the chair  closer to the bed, putting a hand on simmons thigh and rubbing it gently.  


Grif ended up staying there all night, the only time he woke up is when a nurse came in to give Simmons a shot of God knows what. When Simmons did awake he was fairly loopy (considering a nurse just gave him a shot) he was smiling widely, looking around the room before his eyes met with the Hawaiian’s. Simmons smile only seemed to get wider as he tried to sit up but it ended up failing, instead he just turned his head grabbing Grif’s hand and pulling it to his chest blubbering words Grif couldn’t quite understand until the end,”...and then so they um  put a mask on me and did the little knobs and I went to sleep.” the red head said happily, assuming he was talking about going into his surgeries so he just nodded along to make the other happy. After a few more conversations the Grif couldn’t follow at all Simmons started getting tired again, Simmons slowly nodded his head trying to stay awake, Grif leaned down kissing his nose and moving his hand to the others right arm, slowly rubbing it to coax him to sleep but it proved worthless when Simmons buzzed awake again to tell Grif another story. “Y..you know, I once had a dream where me and um me and you were in amour and we were fighting some really big man and you almost d..died and I…” he couldn’t even finish the dream before he broke out into tears, Grif leans in and gently wraps his arms around the other making sure he doesn’t hurt the injured boy, “Shh, it’s okay Simmons it was just a dream i’m not dead.”  Grif quietly said trying to comfort the crying boy. Simmons nodded before scooting closer to the right side of the bed and pressing his face into the other chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.  


Grif stayed awake the whole time, rubbing Simmons back, kissing the top of his head and whispering ‘ I love you ‘ into his ear. Occasionally his eyes would look at the stumps where the limbs were no longer there but he tried not to think about it, instead he pulled away from Simmons, giving him one last kiss on the lips before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep.  
It was going to be a long recovery for Simmons but Grif was willing to stay with him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this sucks


End file.
